1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to a system and method for controlling torque based on driver status.
2. Background Art
Controlling and limiting motor vehicle operation has become a challenge for vehicle drivers, parents, vehicle owners, businesses, and others having an interest in how a motor vehicle is operated. One area of concern is vehicle safety. Individuals often seek new vehicle designs and features to reduce the risk of accidents. In addition, individuals often seek new vehicle designs and features to lower insurance costs and operating expenses. The manner in which elderly drivers, inexperienced drivers, physically challenged drivers, and others having reduced mental capacity operate a vehicle is of special concern. This is a challenge not only for vehicle owners, but also for the general public. Changing how a driver operates a motor vehicle to prevent avoidable accidents and to make vehicle transportation safer is one way to control motor vehicle operation.
Preventing and abating vehicle misuse, abuse, and theft is another area of concern. Vehicles typically are a considerable expense for many individuals and damaged vehicles pose a safety risk to future occupants of the vehicle. Vehicle owners often lend a vehicle to a person with a desire that the vehicle is neither misused, abused, or stolen. The person borrowing the vehicle may be a child, friend, relative, valet driver, assistant driver, or another person entrusted with the owner's vehicle. Similarly, companies seek new ways to prevent undesirable vehicle use by vehicle renters and company employees. Furthermore, individuals and companies would like to minimize fuel, maintenance, and repair costs.